wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Lost Continent (Book)/@comment-33485711-20180122025755
So this is the fan-fic I'm creating just the prologue for now. Prologue Clearsight flew across the foaming crests that sprayed droplets on her outstretched wings with tiny pings. Her mind was swirling with thoughts of the future where she met a young dragon from the continent she was headed to. She had been traveling all around the oceans searching for a tiny piece of land that could be it, even a small bit she could land on. THERE! Clearsight spotted a rise of brown over the wide expanse of blue unmapped seas and folded her wings in, gaining more speed. She was about two tail-lengths away from the sand when a small bulb shattered on her, surprising her in a cloud of green dust. She stopped, coughing and getting dizzier by the minute. Whaaaaat is thiiiiis…. Clearsight opened her eyes to a dragon staring at her. She looked pretty, with golden scales that softened into pale blue and green. Her wings were exactly as Clearsight had imagined, like a blue morpho butterfly’s. And her tail was beautiful, with glossy scales but...her underbelly...the dragon was expecting! The dragon said, “Why are you staring at me like that? Have you noticed that I was expecting? ‘Cause most dragons do. Also, what are you doing here? We haven’t seen a dragon like you at all. Are you some kind of hybrid?” Clearsight shook her head. “I’m a NightWing from the continent Pyrrhia.” Clearsight said, “but you probably haven’t heard of it. What is this place? And what’s your name?” The dragon said, “My name is Hotaru. I’m a SilkWing. Our queen is Natsuki. What do NightWings do?” Clearsight answered, “NightWings have scattered silver scales under their wings,” lifting one up for her to examine, “and if they are hatched under one full moon, they are given mind reading or prophecy. I was born with prophecy. Under two full moons, they get both powers. And three moons...it’s so rare...it gives you both while strengthening them.” Hotaru smiled. “This is Pantala, and we live with some tribes: the SilkWings, the WebWings, and the HiveWings. But we haven’t heard of them since they sent a distress signal, which our council sent a messenger, and...well...he hasn’t returned since. He was my brother, Osamu.” Clearsight furrowed her temples and set her mind in the future. Picking through different futures, she thought of one future that had Osamu in it, and listened. Osamu flew over to an enormous Hotaru, hugging her fiercely. “I was so worried about you!” he said. But then he broke away from Hotaru and over to Clearsight, and hugged her. Feeling self-conscious, Clearsight laughed nervously. “What are hugging me for?” she said. Osamu looked her in the eye. “Because...because you saved my life.” he whispered in my ear. “Would you…” he broke off, rubbing his head, “Would you like to be together? With me? I know it’s a dumb thing to ask you’ll probably say no but I just wanted to know…” Clearsight looked at his eyes. “I’d love to. I’ve gotten to know you and I think you’re much better than my former boyfriend.” Osamu’s eyebrows lifted up a mile, making Clearsight laugh. “Don’t worry about it. I’d love to stay forever here. There’s no chance he’ll come here and steal me away. I practically helped put him to sleep.” Clearsight shook her head so violently that it looked like she had sand in her ear. But she continued to listen farther. Clearsight and Osamu watched the bright pastel-colored egg begin to hatch, hugging each other. The egg continued to hatch until it split in two straight down the middle and the halves slid violently apart. A small multi-color head popped out, the shape of a NightWing’s, but the colors of a SilkWing. The horns were silver and the spines were, too. Then the tiny dragonet shook its head and glanced at its frumpled wings. Then the wings began to fill with blood and fluid, straightening them. As Clearsight watched, the tiny dragon climbed up and out, with silver bits all along her spine and wings. She was bright pink and yellow, with her tail ending in a flash of pale blue. Some passerby looked over and said, “Awww! You’re so lucky! Congrats! What will you name her?” Osamu and Clearsight looked at each other. “We decided she’ll be named... Nichibotsu,” Osamu said. “It means sunset.” Clearsight opened her eyes. Hotaru was sitting in front of her. “What did you see?” Clearsight suddenly felt shy. “Well, I find Osamu, rescue him, and then I’ll...marry him. Then we had a daughter which we named Nichibotsu.” Hotaru smiled mischievously. “Ooooooooooooooooooo--” “Don’t you dare start! Also, what did you throw at me to make me go unconscious?” she said, changing the subject. “Oh. Well my father Takumi, he’s sort of an inventor, so he melts sand to super-hot, melting it, then forming it into a globe with a hole on top. Then he dries flowers and herbs before mashing them into powder and placing the powder into the bulb and closing it with some melted sand on top. Turns out when melted sand hardens, it becomes this clear white hard stuff. Have you seen it before?” Horatu asked, holding out a bulb with powder inside. Clearsight examined it. “It looks like ice.” “What’s ice?” “It’s a really cold substance, when you cool water to freezing.” “Oh.” “But this looks like clear obsidian, which was formed when molten rock hardened. I think this is glass,” Clearsight said while staring into a couple centuries later. “Other dragons on my continent will have invented it some thousand years in the future.” “Epic!” “Yeah.” “So my dad figured out that really thin...glass...shatters if you throw it at something. That’s why he creates a bunch of powder mixtures to do certain things. This one has green, which means that it is a sleeping mixture. There are many things that these can do: yellow is energizing, blue is water-breathing, purple is basically a love potion, pink is a health mixture, orange gives you courage, gold makes you liked by everyone around you, red gives you the ability to fly faster, and black...well black means instant death.” Clearsight looked in awe. “Well, I bet we have to find Osamu now. Could we bring a couple of those mixtures your father made?” “Of course. He makes like fifty a day, and that’s why I guess we’re wealthy. I’ll get some.” Clearsight whispered to herself, “Yes, Osamu. We’ll find you soon.”